


Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay!

by BigDumbSkeletons



Series: Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fanganronpa, Multi, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Sachie is going to Hope Peaks ten years after the Tragedy but it looks like a new Tragedy is about to start. 16 new students are trapped in a Despair Hotel with the only way out is to kill their fellow classmates. Will history repeat itself?Prologue: A Despair Welcome (Completed)Chapter 1: Race Against Time (Completed)
Series: Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019638
Kudos: 3





	1. A Despair Welcome Part 1

It’s the tenth anniversary of the reopening of Hope’s Peak and Sachie Ueda, the Ultimate Puzzler is getting ready to go to her new school. She can’t wait to start the new year at the most important school in the country. Saiche went and got everything she needed. All her clothes, her phone, and, the most important thing, her Sudoku books. 

As the Ultimate Puzzler she got somewhat of an obsession with puzzles. From the simple jigsaw puzzles she did as a baby to the difficult word puzzles, she wanted to complete them all. She won many world championships at puzzle competitions and is proud to be the youngest winner at some. She worked hard at both the puzzles and trying to get into Hope’s Peak. All that work paid off in the end as she is one of the students in Class 10-A.

She put on her white long sleeve button up shirt, her Rubik Cube styled skirt, and her black suspenders. She put her blond hair in a ponytail. She was so excited that she almost forgot to wear her square eyeglasses. Her blue eyes can’t see anything without them.

“Come on bus! I’m ready to go!” Yelled Sachie.

As if on cue, she finally heard the bus that was taking her to her new school. She hugged her mom goodbye and ran with her bags to the bus. As she walks in she saw the fifteen other students that are a part of her class. She went and put her bags up and sit next to a boy with brown hair. Before she could introduce herself, the most horrific thing that Saiche could think of happened. Monokuma pop up.

Before Monokuma said anything he went over and claw at the bus driver. As he was murdering him, everyone tried to leave the bus, but they found themselves trapped. They tried to hit the glass with their fists, and everything they had on them, but it wouldn’t break.

“Ok class! Let’s go to your new home!” Laughed Monokuma.

As he said this, the bus changed. The windows are covered in black except for the front and the bus turned into the shape of a Monokuma. Monokuma sit in the driver’s seat and started to drive. One kid in a green jacket tried to attack Monokuma but the front part of the bus, including the driver seat, was quickly blocked off. He was still banging on the new wall as the bus head to its destination.

“Come on you piece of shit! Let me in so I can BURN YOU ALIVE!” yelled the kid in the green jacket as he was still banging on the wall as the bus.

“Dude! Chill out! There is nothing you can do so just sit down like the rest of us.” Said a boy with white hair.

“If I don’t kill Monokuma before we get there we will die!”

“But there’s no way to get through that wall. It’s probably made of some strong metal so all that doing is breaking your hand. And ,if we are going to a killing game, a broken hand will be drastic death for you.” Chimed in a boy with wavy black hair and green catlike eyes.”

This caused the man to stop banging on the wall. He then slowly took a sit by himself by the back of the bus.

The bus, after hours of driving and kids screaming, finally stopped. Everyone quickly ran out to find themselves at what appears to be a hotel. The most frighting part of this hotel is that it appears to be surrounded by a huge wall. It’s going to take a lot of effort to escape.

“Well, we are still above snakes. So, that’s good.” Said a boy wearing a cowboy hat.

“Shut up! I’m going to call my mom!” Yelled a straight blond hair girl.

The girl quickly went to grab at her phone. She tried calling her mom, but it seems like she couldn’t get an answer. She soon figure out why.

“What the fuck?! I have like, no signal!” screamed the girl with straight blond hair.

Everyone else quickly grabbed their phones to check. She’s right. There is absolutely no way to call for help. They are completely trapped. The students here know what happened years ago at Hope’s Peak so they know there’s only one way to escape. They need to kill a fellow classmate. Before things got chaotic one student speak up.

“OK EVERYONE! WE NEED TO GET IN GROUPS OF FOUR AND INVESTIGATE!” Screamed a man with orange hair.

“Wait! Should we introduce ourselves first? So we at least have a idea who we investigating with?” Asked a blue haired boy.

“You’re right. I’ll go first. Hello everyone. I’m Yukimura Kei and I’m the Ultimate Bodyguard.”

Kei Yukimura is a serious looking man who knows how to protect who he cares about. As the Ultimate Bodyguard he protected many people from all kinds of dangerous people. The forums also said that he is prone to paranoia and can sometimes be a little overprotective but he knows how to get the job done.

He is wearing a black suit jacket that is buttoned up with a white shirt and orange tie. He is also is wearing black dress pants and dress shoes. Has short orange hair and wears a security black headset that probably doesn’t work like the phones. His grey eyes are covered by black sunglasses and has tanned muscles. He probably didn’t even had to say his name because he is wearing a name tag with his name on it.

“Now then. Who is gonna introduce themselves next?”

“I guess I will. Hello, everyone. I’m Sato Akihito and I’m the Ultimate Senior Caregiver. If you need anything, please ask. I’m always glad to help.”

“At least we got someone with some medical knowledge. You do got medical knowledge, right?”

“Of course. I know basic medical procedures.”

“That’s good. You can help me with the worst happens.”

“I will be glad to help.”

Akihito than bowed and smile at the rest of the students to be respectful. He is one of the best senior caregivers in all of Japan. He is know to make the last of his patients’ lives as painless and relaxing as possible. He is also known to act older then he actually is.

He is wearing light gray scrubs pants, gray slip on shoes, and a gray scrub shirt with frogs and lily pads on it. He has his blue hair in a short ponytail, has green eyes, and light skin from staying indoors most of the time.

With those two out of the way, no one else wanted to introduce theirselves. They were just looking at each other. Waiting for someone else to speak up. Finally, a girl with glasses and teal pigtails decided to break the ice.

“Hewwo! I’m Hayashi Miku! Ultimate Vocaloid Producer and Miku kinnie! Hope we can all be good friends!”

“Kinnie? What’s a kinnie?” Asked Sachie.

“A kinnie means I kin a character. Miku is a character that I feel connected to! So I identify as Hatsune Miku!”

Miku is something called a vocaloid producer. She is a composer that produced vocaloid-related music. She mostly uses Hatsune Miku because she kins her and sees her as more than a musical instrument. She sees her as a friend who helps her make music.

She has teal hair in pigtails hold by white scrunchies, pale skin, and teal eyes with a mole under her right eye. She also has glasses and large headphones around her neck. She mostly wears a grey jacket, a white shirt with Princess Piggles on it, a blue skirt that goes down to her knees with thigh high white socks, and blue and gray sneakers. 

After the explanation of what kinning is, everyone started to calm down enough to want to introduce themselves. The next person who decided to introduce themselves was a woman with a black baseball cap.

“Yo! Yo! I’m Hamasaki Ran! I’m the Ultimate Yo-Yoer! Nice to meet ya!”

“Ultimate Yo-Yoer? How’s that a talent?” Asked the girl with straight blond hair.

“It’s totally is! What is your talent prissy?”

“Come one! You must know me. Kita Masuyo? The Ultimate Beauty Queen and winner of many, many pageants.”

“That’s your talent? Being pretty?”

“Being a Beauty Queen is so much more than lo-!”

“Everyone calm down! Now both of your introductions are done. So be quiet and let someone else talk.” Said Kei.

Sachie knows some things about Masuyo and Ran. Ran is a Yo Yo Champion while Masuyo is the winner of Miss Teen International. They are both amazing women with many awards under her belt.

Ran wears holographic overalls with a neon-pink shirt, black heelys with pink lights, a backwards black hat that says “yo yo or die” in white writing, and pink and silver sunglasses.She also has her long, dark brown hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and light brown skin.

Meanwhile, Masuyo has long, straight blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. She wears white hair clips in her hair, has long blue nails and wears a sliver necklace with a blue pendant. Also wears tiny blue earrings, a white sweater, blue leggings, and black high heel boots. She also wears her pageant stash that says “Miss Teen International” to show that she is important in the eyes of the pageant world.

After Kei stop the two girls from fighting, he tried to get someone else to talk and to introduce themselves. Luckily for him, the country sounding boy with the cowboy hat was happy to introduce himself to the rest of the class. 

“Howdy y’all! I’m Billy McCall and I’m the Ultimate Cowboy!”

“Billy McCall? But that’s not Japanese.” Said Akihito.

“I’m pretty sure I hadn’t seen a ‘Ultimate Cowboy’ in the forums either.” Chimed in Sachie.

“Well...around these parts I’m called Fujimoto Hayate and they called me the Ultimate Trick Roper. But, please call me Billy. It’s my stage name.”

“Trick Roper?” Asked Ran.

“Yep! This is how it’s done!”

Billy quickly went to get his rope and start swinging it around and even jump through the hoop. Most of the students were shocked. Like they just walked in a old western film.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Yelled Sachie.

“Pfft! I can do cooler tricks with my yo yo.” Said Ran.

“Oh a hoe down? Name the time miss!”

“I will. Once I get some practice in.”

Billy couldn’t wait for the battle that was coming up. He is known to love a good competition as he won many competitions for trick roping while he takes breaks on traveling for his act.

The cowboy wannabe has a farmer tan(skin is light everywhere expect head and arms), blue eyes, and dirty blond hair that goes to his chin. Billy also wears a cowboy hat, a blue poncho(that he wears similar to a cape), with white patterns/details on them and white loose white fringe on the bottom, light brown vest, white long sleeve dress shirt, wears jeans, brown chaps, and brown cowboy boots. Even though he dresses like a cowboy he still clearly looks Japanese like most of the other students.

After the show, it was time for another introduction. This time a boy with white hair speak up.

“What’s up dudes and dudettes? I’m Kido Chikao and my hobbies includes swimming, surfing, and being the Ultimate Marine Biologist.”

“What is...a lot of water related things.” Said Sachie.

“Yeah. I do love some water and the creatures in it. The reason I have such big muscles is because I wanted to hug a dolphin.”

“A dolphin?!”

“They are very smart creatures. They are also the most likely to be war criminals in my opinion.”

“Okay? That is a weird fact.”

According to the forums, Chikao loves the ocean and the creatures in it more than anything else. He even work out so he could be strong enough to hug a dolphin. He wants to move in a boat once he gets older but now he will try to help his fish friends in anyway he can.

He has tanned skin, dark blue eyes, white messy hair, and a big blush on his cheeks. Chikao wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned, a white tank top with a picture of a dolphin on it,white shorts and brown sandals, has shark like teeth and wears a hairpin that is the shape of a octopus.

With Chikao introducing himself everyone who wanted to talk just finished talking. They sit there for a few minutes until Kai decided to call on someone.


	2. A Despair Welcome part 2

“You! Girl with white hair!” yelled Kei to the scared girl.

“M-Me?!” asked the poor girl.

“Yes! You!”

“Ok. Hello I’m Uno Kasumi and I’m the- OOF!”

“ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Kasumi fell and landed on her face. She slowly then got back up and continue her introduction.

“I’m fine. It happens a lot. Anyways, you can probably guess that I’m the Ultimate Unlucky Student.”

Kasumi is one of the unluckiest people in the world. She lost everything during the Tragedy and all it gave her was a pity ticket to the school. She might be nervous about what will happen next but she does have the resources as she did help some people after her bad luck effect them. 

She wears a blue and white sailor suit school uniform that has long sleeves and blue shoes. Also wears blue knee length socks but only one is at her knee while the left one is down to her ankle, white medium length hair that looks like she tried to cut it herself because it’s badly uneven, blue eyes but is wearing a white eyepatch on her right eye. She has multiple accidents as she her right cheek and left knee has bandages on them and there are multiple scars on her legs and is one scar on her neck that can clearly see on her pale skin.

“No wonder we are in this mess.” grumbled a boy in a green jacket.

“I’m-“ started Kasumi until another girl joined in the conversation.

“Don’t say that! It’s not her fault we are in this mess! It’s whoever the mastermind is!”yelled Sachie.

“She got a point. That’s who we should be worrying about. Now since you said that to Kasumi. Why not you go next?” said Kei.

“Fine. I’m Ito Nori. The Ultimate Arsonist. Now, will you leave me alone?”

Nori. The Ultimate Arsonist. Everyone knows that name. One of the leaders of a group of former Monokuma kids, he hunts down any group who tries to follow Junko’s footsteps or anyone who hurts his fellow Monokuma kids. Rumor has it, that he was the one who caused the fire that killed former Towa City Resistance leader Haiji Towa. 

He wears a dark green jacket, dark brown pants, and a dark red face mask scarf that’s around his neck. His pants has multiple pockets. Both the jacket and pants have multiple burn holes on them. The jacket is somewhat charred on the sleeves. He also has bags under his eyes and is wearing dark red shoes. You can see his red eyes and tanned skin barely through his outfit. You can’t even see his hair from his jacket hood.

“Y-Yeah we will leave you alone.” stuttered out Kei. 

Akihito and Sachie tried to fix the tension by Sachie introducing herself and Akihito talking to her about her talent. 

“Will you please introduce yourself ma’am?” said Akihito to Sachie.

“Yes I will! I’m Ueda Sachie and I’m the Ultimate Puzzler!”

“Puzzler?”

“I do puzzles!”

“That’s interesting! A lot of people I take care for love crosswords.”

“Yeah. I actually got my first puzzle from my grandmother. It’s was one of those wooden jigsaw puzzles.”

“Interesting!”

“Now, what’s is your name?”

Sachie look at a boy with a brown hat. The boy quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper and hand it to Akihito.

“Oh! Here I’ll read it out for you. ‘I’m Arai Itsuki and I’m the Ultimate Journalist. I’m actually deaf and I prefer writing instead of talking.’ Well, I will keep that in mind Itsuki!”

According to the blogs, he runs a successful news blog where he tries to find the truth about the events regarding the Tragedy. It makes great sense why he would come to Hopes Peak. Wha better place when the school where everything started?

He wears a light brown trench coat open up to show his white dress shirt and black tie, black dress pants with dress shoes to match, a light brown fedora with a black stripe of fabric a piece of paper saying “press” tuck in it, and two notepads; one in his coat pocket and another he carries at all times. He also brown hair, that you can barely see behind the hat, brown eyes, and light skin.

Before Itsuki can finished writing something else, another student start talking.

“Oh! You two are so cute! Is a relationship about to bloom?” said a girl with pink hair.

“N-No. I’m sorry, but I am a straight man!” said Akihito.

“OOOOOOH THEN WITH SACHIE?”

“Come on! W-We just meet!” blushed Akihito.

“Stop that! Who are you anyways!” shouted Sachie.

“Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Kawaguchi Aimi and I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker!”

Aimi can find anyone Mr., Ms. and/or Mx. right. At least, that what the blogs say. As matchmaker she is known to look for potential romance everywhere she sees.

She wears a short sleeve dress with a white top with a pink skirt. The pink part of the dress has red hearts on it. The white top part has a red bow and pink buttons. The dress’s length is at her knees. She also wearing short white frilly socks and red shoes, a small white backpack that has white wings. She has pink hair that’s in large afro puffs, brown eyes with heart shape pupils and black skin.

“You know who else will make a good couple? Those two! They been together this whole time!”

Aimi pointed to a pair who were standing by theirselves. Sachie also remembered that those two were sitting with each other on the bus too.

“We are childhood friends and also the Ultimate Tango Dancers! I’m Arima Haru and this is Fukui Sora!”

“Yeah. Just friends.” mourn Sora.

The pair are pretty self explanatory. Two passionate dancers who won many awards for dancing the tango. There is a rumor that Sora likes Haru, and ,judging by his reaction to Haru saying their just friends, it is true.

Haru has tanned skin, curly red short hair that is shaved on the sides, and gray eyes. They are half Hispanic half Japanese and she wears a short red and black dress with gold heels. The dress has a big white rose on the right shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Sora has black slick back hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He wears a white button up shirt that three buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants with a red belt and black dress shoes. He also has a small red rose on his shirt.

“Aw! Looks like Sora is sad! Friendzone!” said Aimi.

“Shut up! We really are just friends ok?And I have no know that I love being Haru’s friend!” yelled Sora.

“Whatever let you sleep at night. Now on to the next paring! That creepy girl might be perfect for Nori! Umm...what is your name? Can’t come up with a ship name without it.”

“Oh me? Hehehe! I’m the speaker of ghosts. The Ultimate Medium, Uchiyama Michi!”

Michi has many people from all over have come to her to hear from their dead love ones with business blooming after the Tragedy. The blogs say is a very strange girl who will rather talk to the dead than the living and the things she does say to the living usually push them away.

She has very pale skin, long and curly purple hair, and red eyes that has cross pupils that is hidden by large circle eyeglasses with a swirly circle design. In her hair has a large black bow. She also wears a large frilly white and black dress that goes down to her ankles and has long sleeves that so long it covers her hands and black flats.

“Oh! Ok! I think the ship name should be...”

“Fiery death.”

“Yeah! That’s a great ship name!”

“How about we stop this nonsense and get to the last person?!” asked Kei. 

“Heh. The best for last. I’m Tone Katsu and I’m the Ultimate Motivational Speaker.”

“Katsu? I didn’t see that name in the forums.” said Sachie.

“Oh. I must not be that important then! Just gives me a blank state!” laughed Katsu. 

Katsu might be a mystery and his looks don’t help. He has wavy short black hair, green catlike eyes, and wears a simple blue suit jacket with a white tie and black dress shirt. His dress jacket is unbuttoned. He also has black dress shoes and white jeans. His laugh shows a fang at the right size of his mouth.

“Anyways. Should we search around for clues?” asked Katsu.

“Great Idea! Let’s splint into groups! The group leaders will be Sachie, Akihito, Miku, and Me! Group one will be Sachie, Itsuki, Nori, and Billy. Group two will be Akihito, Ran, Aimi, and Katsu. Group three will be Miku, Masuyo, Haru, and Sora. Last group will be Michi, Chikao, Kasumi, and me!” declared Kei.

Everyone quickly went into their groups and start looking around the hotel. Sachie doesn’t like that Nori is in her group, but he figures Kei put him in her group because he knows she can handle it. With Kei as the leader, they surely will be safe.


	3. Race Against Time: Daily Life Part 1

“Ok men! Let’s find a way-“ begin Sachie until Nori interrupts her.

“We need to look in the kitchen. Everyone else probably is going to look for a way out. We need to see if this copycat is competent enough to give us adequate food and water.” argued Nori.

“But if we find the way, we don’t have to worry about food!”

“You saw the bus! This hotel must be just as escape proof!”

“But! But! Billy! Itsuki! What you guys think?”

“I’m sorry missy but we shouldn’t upset a curly wolf. Plus my stomach is plumb empty. Love to go and eat a bear sign!” agreed Billy.

“Ok, but a bear sign? Everything else made sense but what the fuck is a bear sign?” yelled Sachie.

“You know? A cake shaped like a ring?”

“Oh, a doughnut. Why couldn’t you just say that?”

Before Billy could answer with more cowboy slang, Itsuki wrote on his notepad and handed it to Sachie.

“We shouldn’t be arguing with ourselves. We should be worrying about clues. I also agree with Nori. We should worry about our chances for survival.” Sachie said as she read the note aloud.

“Took the words out of my mouth. Now let’s go.” said Nori as the men look for a cafeteria. Sachie quickly followed.

After passing the reception desk, they quickly found a cafeteria. Apparently the hotel was one of those fancy hotels that has a restaurant built into the building. Before they could explore it, Monokuma showed up.

“Hello fresh meat! Going eat some fresh meat?”asked the talking toy.

“Ah!” screamed Sachie.

“Welcome to the Despair Hotel’s restaurant! We have bananas and avocados.”

“So, we don’t have to worry about food?”

“Yep! We got everything a little brat like yourself can ask for!”

“I’ll like to look into the kitchen myself instead of trusting a monster.” said Nori.

Nori, sure enough, saw tons of food. The fridge was filled with whatever Nori can think of. There was also tons of knives.

“I see you are looking very closely in there! Thinking of slicing someone up? Or perhaps you gotta cook someone up and eat them whole?” asked Monokuma.

“No one is going eat anyone! We got a plan that will guarantee everyone survives!” yelled Sachie.

“And what is this plan?”

“Um...it’s...Why would we tell you? You’re Monokuma!”

“Phuhuhu! I knew it! You guys don’t have a plan! Oh well!”

Monokuma then disappeared and the television in the room turned on. What appeared on the television was Monokuma in a bellhop uniform. 

“Well then. Since everyone got some time to explore, I think it’s time to get you guys check in. Meet me in the lobby!”

The television then turned off as quickly as it was turned on. The group decided it’s better to listen right now. They walked out of the restaurant and headed to the lobby.

The first people who were at the lobby were Miku, Masuyo, Haru, and Sora. Billy, Nori, Sachie, and Itsuki got there right after them. Akihito’s group of him, Ran, Aimi, and Katsu came right after. The last were Kei, Michi, Chikao, and Kasumi.

“All right then! Let’s get y’all check in!” declared Monokuma.

He went and head to give everyone a key and a tablet. 

“Here’s the key to your room and if you look at your e-Handbook you will see the rules for your stay at the Despair Hotel.”

Everyone quickly looked at their e-Handbook. There were a bunch of rules written in it.

Rule 1: Guests may reside only within the hotel. Leaving the Despair Hotel is not recommended.

Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas such as the restaurant are off limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other then a room will be seen as you loitering and you will be punished accordingly.

Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the hotel.

Rule 5: Violence against the employee Monokumas will not be tolerated, as well as destruction of security cameras.

Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow guest and becomes "blackened" will check out, unless they are discovered.

Rule 7: Once a murder takes place, a trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving guests.

Rule 8: The "Body Discovery Announcement" will play when three or more guests discover a body.

Rule 9: If the guilty party is exposed during the trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule 10: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will check out, and all remaining guests will be executed.

Rule 11: Lending your e-Handbook to another guest is strictly prohibited.

Rule 12: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game.”

Rule 13: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

Rule 14: The “Killing Game” will continue until only two guests are left. 

Rule 15: Further, there may be new additions to the hotel rules according to the convenience of the employee Monokumas.

“‘The killing game will continue until only two are left.’ That could become important later.” mumbled Nori.

“Yeah. Guess you can’t really have a trial with only two people.” said Sachie.

“Especially if one of them were the mastermind.”

“Come on Nori! The mastermind?”

“Junko was in the same class. Why would this be any different?”

“We shouldn’t distrust each other so quickly! We are all in this together!”

“You say that, but we are getting forced to kill each other!”

“Stop. Stop! STOP! Why don’t you two stop arguing and start killing each other already!” yelled Monokuma.

All a sudden an electronic voice spoke out.

“For once I agree with Monokuma. We shouldn’t argue. We should find out who the mastermind is. The closer to figuring this out, the better our chances. With my knowledge of the previous game it shouldn’t be a problem. You see, I am Itsuki! I spent my entire life tracking down remnants of Despair. I have every single one in my notes. I even got descriptions of them. I just need to find out who it is!”

“I see you found the accessibility options. Well good luck ‘this game’s Kirigiri’! I let you keep all your notes so you can explore with your heart’s content. In fact, it’s motive time! If Itsuki doesn’t figure out who the mastermind is or someone doesn’t get killed in 24 hours then everyone will die! Well then, I will be waiting for your answer.” said Monokuma as he disappeared from the lobby.


	4. Race Against Time: Daily Life Part 2

It was 5:00 pm so they must either kill someone or find the true mastermind by that time tomorrow. One Ultimate quickly got frustrated with this.

“Dammit! I hope your detective skills are great Itsuki or I will kill you myself!” yelled Nori.

“Let’s worry about that after we find out what everyone learned. We found a ton of food in the restaurant. We should be good on necessaries.”said Sachie.

“The rooms for the boys are on the right side on the buildings so the rooms for the girls must be on the left side.'' said Akihito.

“Your right. While we were looking for a way out we found the girl’s rooms. Unfortunately, there was no way out. We did find some closed off areas.” said Kei.

“So, things might open up later? Like the killing game of Hope’s Peak?” asked Haru.

“Sounds like it.” answered Sora.

“Oh! Our group found an event center! It’s kinda like the center I had an anime convention at! And a big red door but we couldn’t open it.”cheered Miku.

“I can guess where that will take us.” said Nori.

“Yeah dude. Judging by what I know about the events at Hope’s Peak. The trials will take place there.” Chikao said.

“So we got rooms, a restaurant, the trial room and an event center. Anything else?” asked Sachie.

The other group leaders shake their heads. It appears the only things anyone found was food, rooms, and an event center. 

“Ugh. Whatever. My nails are chipped. I need to repaint them.” said Masuyo.

“Can you paint my nails too?” asked Miku.

“Sure. I’ll even give you a full makeover. Turn you into a 5 into a 7.”

“Cool!”

“Y’all go whatever! I’m getting ready to fight Billy!” yelled Ran.

“Why? Wait a second! Our hoedown! I need to practice too!” said Billy.

“Sounds cool! Can’t wait to watch!” said Chikao.

“Oh! I need to see this! I need to see love bloom!” squealed Aimi.

“Hehehe! Hope no one trips!” laughed Michi.

“We would like to go! We can dance there!” Haru said as she dragged Sora with them.

Miku, Itsuki and Masuyo headed to the restaurant. Ran, Billy,Aimi, Sora, Haru, Chikao and Michi headed to the event center.

“Oh dear. Maybe Itsuki will need some help?” asked Akihito

“Maybe we should help him?” asked Kasumi.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” said Kei.

“More information will be helpful...” agreed Katsu.

“Everyone can go do whatever. I’m heading to my room.” said Nori.

Akihito, Kei, and Kasumi, and Katsu went to the restaurant to help Itsuki while Nori headed to his room. Sachie also decided to head to her room. She figured that Itsuki had enough people to help him and she didn’t really care about the ‘hoedown’.

(Free Time Events. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624389)

After a short nap, it was 6:00 pm and Sachie heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Chikao.

“Dudette! You gotta see this! The competition is about to start!”

Sachie was dragged to the event center by Chikao. She saw Billy and Ran doing tricks while Aimi, Michi, Haru, and Sora cheered them on. The tricks were getting more and more difficult as they went on.

“Check this out! This is the butterfly!” yelled Billy.

“Well yeah! This is what we called the butterfly!” said Ran.

“That’s cool. Here’s the ocean wave!”

“Well! That was ok. Here’s the magic drop!”

“You did it now. Here comes THE TEXAS LASSO SKIP!”

“Gotcha admit. That’s cool man! Here’s WHITE BUDDHA!”

“Wow! Such great skills missy!”

“You too man!”

“So? Who won Michi?” asked Haru.

“Um...me and the spirits say...it’s a tie.” answered Michi.

“A TIE!” Billy and Ran yelled in unison.

“Yeah. The spirits were so impressive that they couldn’t decide!”

“Oh a tie! Now they can be rivals to lovers!” said Aimi.

“Can you stop it with the romance tropes?” asked Sora.

“How about round two?” asked Ran.

“Of course! Going against you is such a hog-killin’ time!” answered Billy.

Sachie decided that she didn’t want to watch round two and headed back to her room. She now has even more time to chill and do whatever she wants.

(Free Time Events. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624389)

It was around 8:00 pm and Sachie decided she should check on the other group and head to the restaurant. She saw Akihito, Katsu, Kei, Kasumi, and Itsuki still looking at Itsuki’s notes. Meanwhile, Masuyo was about to finish Miku’s makeover.

“And done! You actually look better than I expected. Almost friend status!” said Masuyo.

“Oh let me look! YEEEE! I look so pretty.” happily cried Miku.

“Great. Now time to fix my look. I’ll work on my nails last.”

She quickly start work on her own face. The rest of the Ultimates was looking at notes with stressed looks on their faces. There was piles and piles of notes on the table.

“Goddamnit! We are dead!” screamed Kasumi.

“Language Kasumi! Besides, we still got...21 hours!” argued Kei.

“But we barely scratch the surface on these notes and we've been working on this for three hours!” 

“We just have to work overnight.”

“Overnight? I barely slept last night because I was nervous about the first day of school!”

“That’s ok! Katsu, Itsuki, and I can handle this while you sleep!”

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Don’t force me to miss sleeping! That’s like my favorite activity.” yelled Katsu.

“Ok! Then Itsuki and m-“

Itsuki quickly scribbled down a note and handed it to Kei.

“Oh. You rather work by yourself during the night. Fine then. We will work for one more hour.” said Kei

Sachie was getting tired from all this stress so she, again, headed to her room. She then headed to her bed and slept for the night. Tomorrow she wants to try to help with the notes. If they find the mastermind before 5:00 pm they can possibly leave. If they don’t...She hopes it doesn’t come to that.

After hours of sleep, she woke up. 7:00 am. That means the restaurant should be open. She slowly walks there but there seems to be a sense of dread. Like she shouldn’t go there, but she did. After she made it to the restaurant she figured out why. She saw, on the floor of the restaurant, Itsuki’s body.


	5. Race Against Time: Deadly Life Investigation

Itsuki is dead. He was supposed to find out the mastermind and get them out of this killing game but all is left is some notes and the beginning of a killing game.

Sachie screamed. Kei and Akihito quickly ran to help Sachie.

“What is the pro-AAAAAAH!” yelled Kei.

“Oh dear! Itsuki!” yelled Akihito.

Both men went pale. Akihito was about to check if Itsuki was still breathing but a sound play that answered for him.

Ding Ding Dong. The sound can be heard from all over the hotel. If they done their homework, they know that the Body Discovery Announcement was about to play. Monokuma soon showed up on the monitor.

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the trial will begin!” said Monokuma.

Soon everyone was at the restaurant and saw the body. No one knew what to do.

“WE ARE DEAD! WE ARE FUCKING DEAD!” screamed Kei.

“Calm down Kei! Everyone check their e-handbooks! There must be something on it that can help us!” said Nori who just made it to the restaurant.”

Sachie quickly turned on her e-handbook. She soon found the Monokuma file. The Monokuma file read “The victim was Itsuki Arai. The time of death was estimated to be around 9:45. The death took place in the restaurant. The cause of death was from blows to the head.”

“9:45? That was after we left Itsuki! If only I stayed there longer I could’ve saved him.” screamed Kei. 

“Don’t think like that Kei. If the killer really wanted to kill they might have settled for you.” said Katsu.

“That’s not reassuring...” said Kasumi.

“Let’s stop this useless banter. We should investigate. Who wants to stay near the crime scene so the killer can’t get rid of evidence? I can but I need someone else to help.” said Nori.

“I-I can. If I couldn’t protect him in life I’ll protect his body in death.” said Kei.

Sachie quickly started her investigation. She first decided to ask Akihito a question.

“Such a shame that Itsuki died. He could’ve been the man who got us out of here.” said Akihito.

“When did you leave the restaurant?” asked Sachie.

“It was around 9:00 pm when I left. That was when Itsuki shooed them away.”

“Did you see anyone else besides Itsuki stay at the restaurant?”

“No. Masuyo and Miku left earlier and Katsu, Kei, Kasumi, and I left in a group.”

Sachie put that down in her e-Handbook. She then decided she needed to ask Miku a question.

“Itsuki! Waaaaah!” cried Miku.

“Focus Miku! When did you leave the restaurant?” asked Sachie.

“I-I left the restaurant at around 8:45 with Masuyo. She was scared that someone would kill her so we walked with each other back to our rooms. But she was still scared so we had a sleepover.”

“Thank you Miku. This should help us find Itsuki’s killer.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Yay!”

Now Sachie made Miku feel better and she decided it was time she should explore the restaurant. She saw that the restaurant is in ruins. Many of Itsuki’s notes were all over the floor. She also noticed that one of Itsuki’s notepads and some of Itsuki’s notes were missing.

Now to the body. There was blood everywhere on Itsuki’s head. She didn’t see anything that could help her until she saw his shirt. There appears to be a black stain. What could it be?

“Howdy missy! I think Ran said we got something that could help but I’m all down but nine.” said Billy.

“What do you mean?” asked Sachie.

“Well, Ran and I mosey down to the restaurant after our second hoedown but the place was locked. We must have forgotten about Nighttime.”

“It was locked. So that means you and Ran have an alibi?”

“...Oh yeah! That's why Ran said that will help!”

After that interesting conversation with Billy she decided to ask one of the people at the “hoedown”, Aimi, about where that group was.

“Hello! What can the love doctor do for you?”asked Sachie.

“I was wondering if you can tell me when the second match ended.”

“Oh the battle for love! It was amazing. The tension between was for so-“

“Aimi! Focus!”

“Oh sorry me. I get too excited sometimes. Where was I? Oh yeah! Round two ended at around 9:58! Which was a shame. I wanted to quickly grab a bite after the match but there was no way I could get there in time.”

“Who was there with you?”

“The two dancing lovebirds, Michi and Chikao!”

“Thank you Aimi!”

“No problem!”

Sachie thought that was all until Masuyo yelled out.

“Where is it?” screamed Masuyo.

“Where is what?” asked Sachie.

“My makeup bag! I accidentally left it in the restaurant but I can’t find it!”

Sachie quickly wrote that down in her e-handbook. She had a hunch that will be important later. Before she could look everything else, Monokuma reappeared on the screen.

“Times up brats! Meet me in the trial room because it is time for the trial!” declared Monokuma.

Sachie walked into the trial room. Just like in the Hopes Peak killing game they had to get into an elevator. Sachie was ready for this. It was time for her to solve the most important puzzle of her life.


	6. Race Against Time: Trial

“Let's begin with a basic explanation of the trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else can checkout from this hotel.” explained Monokuma.

“It must be someone who was at the restaurant! I was never able to go in there!” said Ran.

“Yeah me and Ran tried to chow down but the place was shut tight.” said Billy.

“Well maybe you too are both in on it.” said Masuyo.

“As much as I like partners in crimes I don’t think that is the case.” said Aimi.

“Why do you say that?” asked Masuyo.

“Because the second ‘hoedown’ ended at 9:58! The murder happened at around 9:45.” said Sachie.

“Well, they might have done it before 9:45.” said Masuyo.

“Hehehe! Also not impossible because that was when the fight was. My spirits and I happened to know because we look at the time for them while they did their tricks.” said Michi.

“And we haven’t left the event center since we got there so it can’t be any of us.” said Chikao.

“Ok, but it wasn’t me either! Miku and I decided to have a sleepover.” said Masuyo.

“Yep! Yep! We left at around 8:45!” agreed Miku.

“I was going to go back there to get my makeup bag but Miku wanted to play some video game.”

“Project Diva!”

“Yeah, that. So by the time we were done it was too late to get it.”

“Ok so that leaves Kei, Katsu, Kasumi, and Akihito.” said Sachie.

“I hate to accuse but you and Nori also don’t have an alibi. Plus we each saw each other left.” said Akihito.

“But that doesn’t mean any of you guys are innocent. Someone could’ve gone and killed Itsuki afterwards.”

“That is true...” said Akihito.

“Let’s go back to that later. I wanted to ask something. What the hell is on Itsuki’s shirt?” asked Nori.

“It’s his pen’s ink. The pen must have got on his shirt during the attack.” said Kei.

“But I thought Itsuki’s pen’s ink was blue. This is black.” said Kasumi.

“Yeah. Itsuki’s pen is blue not black. I know this because I stared at notes for over four hours.” said Katsu.

“Yeah. And why was some of the notes missing?” asked Sachie.

“You didn’t notice Sachie? Those pages were empty!” noted Nori.

“So the killer must have know that the strain could give them away but to what?” asked Kasumi.

“...Hey Masuyo? Do you have black nail polish? Or perhaps some eyeliner?” asked Sachie.

“I got some eyeliner. Why?” asked Masuyo.

“Take a closer look at the shirt. Does that strain look familiar?”

“Yes! That’s my eyeliner! The killer must have stole my makeup bag too!”

“I think they did more than stole your bag? Masuyo, how heavy do you think your makeup bag is?”

“Oh it’s probably like 40 pounds.”

“40 pounds?!” asked Chikao.

“Well yeah. A girl needs her makeup!” said Masuyo.

“No wonder you left it at the restaurant.” said Kei.

“So the murder weapon might have been the makeup bag!” said Sachie.

“Ok so we got the murder weapon but what about the culprit? We still don’t know that.” said Katsu.

“Ok so where were you at around 9:45?”

“Akihito and I decided to check out the noise from the even center.”

“Akihito? Chikao? Can you confirm?”

“Yes. He was with me the whole time.” said Akihito.

“Oh dudes! I saw you guys at the door! Why didn’t you come in?” asked Chikao.

“We didn’t want to disturb the show,” said Katsu.

“Where were you Kasumi at 9:45?” asked Sachie.

“I decided to go to see Miku. I played some games for a little bit but decided not to sleep over.” answered Kasumi.

“Yep! We were going to invite you Sachie but we could tell you were outta it. You were so sleepy!” said Miku.

“Oh really. I don’t remember that. I, um, sometimes talk and walk in my sleep.” said Sachie.

“Oooh! So that why you start talking about how some boy named Benjiro was so-“ 

“Please stop!”

“Please continue!” said Aimi.

“Ok so back to culprits! The only people left are Nori and Kei.” said Sachie.

“Oh yeah! I saw Nori at around 9:40!” said Kei.

“No you didn’t.” said Nori.

“Yeah! Remember when I told you at the restaurant that we were leaving at 9:00. You must kept that in mind!” yelled Kei.

“That was me not Nori.” said Sachie.

“O-oh. My bad. But that was just a simple accident.”

“But you also said that Itsuki’s pen’s ink is black! Is that also an accident? You probably went and sneaked away from Katsu and Akihito.”

“Yeah. He immediately left us after we left the restaurant!” said Akihito.

“You can’t prove that! Where’s the murder weapon? The notes? Physical evidence?”

asked Kei. 

“Well show us your room.” said Nori.

“My-my what?”

“Your room. If you are truly innocent and I’m the killer, there will be no physical evidence in your room.”

“B-but that’s invading privacy and Monokuma won’t allow us to leave the trial room!”

“Hey Monokuma? Can we go to Kei’s room if it helps with the case? Or if it makes things interesting?”

“If Kei allows it then sure! Employees must knock before entering and snooping!” said Monokuma.

“So Kei. Can we see your room!” asked Sachie.

“B-but but but but but but but but but but but-“ repeated Kei.

“No buts! Yes or no?”

“You don’t have to. I’ll kill him.”

“Wait. Really?”

“Yes. I did. I don’t know you guys. I don’t care what happens to any of you people, but I do care about my family! Like what if this just like at Hopes Peak where family members were kept hostage? I can’t let them die! I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!” 

“So then, it's time for voting time, okay? Everyone, please vote using the lever in front of you!” said Monokuma.

“I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! Must save them! Must save them!” screamed Kei

“Now, who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”

“PLEASE DON’T! LET ME SAVE THEM!”

“Who’s it gonna be? Who’s it gonna beeee!?”

Everyone quickly voted for who they thought it was. The results were calculated and the blackened they chose was Kei.

“Correct! The blackened of this trial and the killing of Itsuki Arai was the Ultimate Bodyguard, Kei Yukimura!”

“I’m so so sorry! I have too!”

“Phuhuhu! You act like I kidnap your family or something!”

“Wait? You didn’t?”

“Nope! I’m not THAT much of a copycat! Gotta mixed it up a little!”

“So, I killed him for nothing?”

“Yep! Your family is safe and sound! HAHAHA!”

“I...kill...him...for...nothing.”

“I mean you pick a great candidate for murder! One of the smartest people here! Unluckily for you, some of these guests are smarter than they look!”

“Yeah. You probably thought of this from the beginning. You thought only Itsuki could solve a murder but you didn’t think that if we put our brains together we could figure this out!” said Sachie.

“Yeah. Good luck Sachie. Get them.”

“Well, then let’s get everything we got! It’s punishment time!” yelled Monokuma.

Kei was in a war zone with a Monokuma. There was a note on the Monokuma that said “If you get Monokuma to the safe zone, you can live!”. He quickly ran to the direction of the safety zone. Many army Monokumas were shooting at him. Kei got a shot in the leg and about five into the back before he fell right next to the safety zone. Before he could react, the Monokuma he was carrying started to beep. The Monokuma then blows up and Kei explodes into a hundred pieces.

The rest of the Ultimates couldn’t say anything. They just saw one of their own been brutally murdered right in front of them. They just slowly walk back to their rooms and slept through the day.

  
  



End file.
